osmo28sfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheArtistVoid11/BFAYP3 1: Welcome Back To Another Season!
Someone knocks at door. Machete: Huh? Who is knocking the door? Stick: I don’t know. I’ll go check it out. Opens door. Oh, hey it’s you! Youtube: Yeah. And I want to talk to Machete. Stick: Why? Youtube: I’ll explain. Stick: Machete! Looks who’s here! Machete: Oh, look, it’s Youtube! Nice to see you again! Youtube: Yeah! And, I wanted to talk to you. Machete: What do you want to talk about? Youtube: I want you to be on another season! Machete: Why? I got pretty far. And I lost, but I got pretty far. Youtube: Yeah, but you can always try again. Come on! Machete: Alright. Stick: Good luck Machete. Machete: Thanks, and see you soon. Stick: Maybe like a year, lol. Machete: He he. Good one. Welcoming Youtube: Well, here are the contestants. Contestants: Newbies= Refrigerator Globe Pipe Pole Horn Rock Acid Ball Hat Novel Red (Red Bandana, the guy that appeared on one episode of BFAYP2.) Exit Sign Sign Battery Plastic Cup (Though it seems that this character was more taken-inspired thing, I don’t know if it is stealing.) Recommended= Bobby Patrick Little Eye Big Nose Ammonite Obelisk Season 2 characters= Toilet Paper Plastic (Piece of Plastic, but he's now called Plastic) Pentagon Antenna Spear Map Originals= Baseball Bat Brick Gift Coal Torch Empanada Pi Zeetay WFOR Wihgee Gold Bar Skin Metal Ball Bandy Spike And the second season runner up, Machete. Machete: Wait, Bandy and Spike, you are competing again? Empanada too? Why again? Spike: Well, Youtube convince us. Machete: Oh. Spike: Also, it’s not bad to try again. I mean, I’m competing to win a town, Andy if I win it, I’ll do great things. Like a rule that says that you can’t be against the people who are special. Machete: Cool. Team Captains Challenge Youtube: So, to be team captain, you need to make 3 perfect throws to that hole on that wall. Go! Refrigerator: Oh no! I’m not good at throwing! Bandy: But I am! Globe: Who the frick asked you? Bandy: No one. Globe: Then why are you saying that you can throw if no one ask you! Bandy: No reason. Pole: Done! Toilet Paper: Done! Bandy: Oh no! I need to throw the balls! Or I won’t be team captain! Globe: Too bad, since I finished. Bandy: Crap! Team Forming Youtube: Well, form 3 teams. Pole: Everyone who wants to be with me, join now! Team 1: Pole Pipe Battery Plastic Cup Exit Sign Novel Sign Hat Ammonite Obelisk Horn Youtube: Well, Pole’s team is full. Toilet Paper: Mine is full too. Youtube: And they are... Team 2: Toilet Paper Pentagon Gold Bar WFOR Pi Empanada Spike Baseball Bat Brick Machete Bandy Metal Ball Skin Torch Coal Gift Antenna Rock Acid Ball Globe: I’m also done. Team 3: Globe Refrigerator Zeetay Wihgee Red Spear Map Plastic Bobby Patrick Little Eye Big Nose Team names Youtube: Make a name for your team. Pole: The Laid Backs? Pipe: Yeah! Toilet Paper: How should we call ourselves? Baseball Bat: How about The Baseball Crew? Toilet Paper: Yeah! Machete: Nice team name. Pole: Totally not bias. Globe: We should be call The Refrigerators, since refrigerator is an awesome word. Refrigerator: Blushes Cool. Don’t know how to call this part Youtube: Well, guys, I want to present someone. It’s... Diamond: Hi people! Youtube: Diamond! Bandy: Cool! Pole: Diamond? Is that you? Diamond: Pole? Dad? You’re here! They both hug Pole: I missed you so much! Diamond: Me too! Pole: Aw, look at you now, you aren’t my little criminal girl, you are now my big criminal girl. Bandy: Criminal? Diamond, explain! Diamond: Is a long story. Gift: Wait, why is she here? Youtube: Because she’s going to be a partly co-host. Challenge Youtube: Put this barriers on those circles. Hat: Easy! Come on guys! Let’s push! Pole: Yeah, let’s do that, simple as that. Refrigerator: Done! Youtube: The Refrigerators are safe! Pole: Wow, that was fast. Plastic Cup: I know right! Hat: Hey gal, Let the guy do this. Novel: Uh, why? Hat: Because I’m strong...duh... Novel: Show off. Battery: I hope viewers eliminate him as soon as possible. Metal Ball: It’s weird that this barriers are filled with gold and no one is trying to steal it. Youtube: Because there’s a police in here. Metal Ball: Who? Machete: Me. Metal Ball: Wow! I never knew you were a police! Toilet Paper: He was also the president of Canada. Metal Ball: Awesome! Pole: Well, we done a lot. Hey laid hat, a little help? Hat: But I just helped. Pole: Yeah, like two times! And there are 15 barriers! Hat: Ok! Exit Sign: So he’s going to be our team mate forever, right? Sign: Yeah. Horn: Hm. Obelisk: What’s the matter? Horn: Why do I feel like someone that I know is also watching this? Like, someone that was very big and- Pipe: Yes, Bone is watching us. Horn: But what Bone? Pipe: The one who you almost kill! Grabs Horn’s neck. Horn: I said I was sorry. Pipe: You better be! Ammonite: Ok, we have 5 more barriers to put here. Pole: Yeah...and we just lost. Ammonite: What? Youtube: The Laid Backs are up for elimination. Hat: Psh! What a stupid team is this with stupid people! Pole: Yeah, and you are in this team, so you just called yourself stupid! Hat: Grr! The Laid Backs Pole Pipe Battery Plastic Cup Exit Sign Novel Sign Hat Ammonite Obelisk Horn Stinger Spear: So, we are competing again... Map: Yeah. Spear: Yep...I hope you win. Map: I hope you win too. Spear: Thanks. Map: No problem. Category:Blog posts